


The Emerald Named Jack (DISCONTINUED)

by Felicidae (orphan_account)



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Jack is pinning, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Steven Universe Gem AU, Tags will update + Tags may eventually contain spoilers, and Mark is oblivious lmao, discontinued, gem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Felicidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he pulled back, his hand brushed by Jacks for a split second. He looked over at his friend to say something, but he saw Jack looking at his hand, frozen in mid air, strangely. It looked almost like he had a weird, green discoloured blush going on.</p><p>Did he?</p><p>Nah, probably just some weird Gem thing he does... Probably, maybe, I guess.</p><p>(DISCONTINUED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gem Crew + A Doggo

**Author's Note:**

> Originally titled: FUSION IS JUST A CHEAP TATIC TO MAKE WEAK YOUTUBERS STRONGER.PNG

_'How the hell did I get stuck in this situation?'_ Mark wondered to himself. It's not like it was exactly a BAD situation (maybe a little) it was just... Odd, to say the least. 

Around him was at least three... People? He wasn't even sure about what they were, they had gems plastered on their body somewhere, so he supposes that's what they are...? It was all just some jumbled mess right now. The yellow one, the tallest of the bunch, cast a glance in the shorter, blue one's direction, who held a thin blade at his general direction. They looked to be females, aside from the really cute green one, which seemed to be a male. 

The yellow one stepped forward. "Who are you?" She asked. He gave her an honest answer. "Mark." He said, having to look up to meet her face. _'Damn, she is TALL.'_ "How did you get here?" She quizzed on.

"That's a long story."

"We have time..." The green one piped up in the back, glancing around at the open field. _'Oh god heS IRISH THATS ADORABLE-'_ Mark's brain went into full on gay mode- not the time.

"Well..."

\---Super cool flashback time OOO---

"CHICA NO! COME BACK!" He called out to the dog that had bolted away into the woods, chasing after it intensely. The branches clawed and smacked against his face as he raced after the slippery doggie that had once again yanked the leash out of his hand. Chica bounded over a log and into some bushes, leaves and sticks breaking under her paws. 

Bursting out of the woods, he saw a calm, open field. It would have been perfectly still and tranquil, had it not been for chica bounding over a hill. "CHICA! GET OVER HERE!" Mark called out, sprinting after his beloved pet up a hill.

Reaching the top, he looked down to see Chica... And three others, one of them crouched down and petting her. Rushing down to grab his dog, he tripped, and rolled down the hill, the mess of his red and black hair flipping everywhere in a flurry.

He reached the bottom, laying there for a moment. Standing up, he brushed himself off and stood up, only to see a thin blade pointed at his face.

\---Super flashback time over---

"And the rest is history."

The green one looked at him. "That wasn't long. Like, at all."

"Sorry...?"

The blue one sighed. She let her weapon arm go limp, the blade disappearing in her hand. "I'm Topaz." The yellow one was next. "The name is Yellow Sapphire, pleasure to meet you-"

"And I'm Jack!" The green one behind her exclaimed. Topaz sighed again. "That's Emerald. But he liked to called Jack Or Sean, for some strange reason." Mark looked over At Jack/Emerald. God, that's adorable.

"So... What are you?"

Topaz drew her blade again. "How do you know what we are?" She snapped. Mark gave her a semi-smug glance. "It's not like you guys hide the fact that you have a gem growing out of your body's or anything." Yellow Sapphire self consciously glanced down at gems on the back of her hands. Mark turned to Topaz "you can summon a weapon at will! I don't- how?" Topaz retracted her sword once more. "Fair point."

Yellow Sapphire spoke. "We're gems." 

" I kinda expected that. With the gems and all."

There was a silence. An uneasy one.

"Well, uh, I'll just take my dog and leave now..." Mark said, grasping the leash tighter. He turned to walk off when Jack's voice stopped him. "Do you have a phone?"

Mark faced him. "Yeah... Why?" Jacks face lit up. " 'Cause Yellow Sapphire let me buy a phone or whatever and I want your number!" Jack said. A grin from ear to ear was plastered on his face. Topaz Groaned.

\---Smol Timeskip uwu---

Mark walked into his house, a faint smile on his lips. Looking down at his phone, he saw Jacks number on the screen. He knew he'd use that number soon, and see those "Gems" again soon.

Real soon.


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK OK SORRY THIS IS REALlY LATE I'M KMS I CANT KEEP A SCHEDULE AT ALL OH GOD

Idly scrolling though his Twitter, Mark sat on top of a familiar hill. The sound of rustling grass and a shout of "Hey Mark!"  made him look up and around his screen and around the tall, grassy field.  His seat on the hill gave him an advantage in seeing around... Unfortunately, he's an idiot and he failed to see the bouncing green gem nearby.

"Hey Mark! Over here, moron!"

Oh. Mark turned around to see Jack at foot of the hill, beaming. Mark grinned back as he stood up to meet him down there. 

\---

Jack pushed a branch back out of the way, letting Mark, then him, step though. Mark thanked him and turned back into the direction he was facing, only to see about 10 meters away was a cabin. Jack hopped up beside him, and with a flourish of his hand, he shouted "Welcome!" and ran up ahead. Mark followed close behind as Jack stepped up to the door of the cabin, and opened it. He stepped out of the way to let Mark through, watching as the latter walked in. 

The inside was both neat and messy at the same time, if that's somehow possible.  In the far left corner was a tiny kitchen that looked untouched, save for the open box of cookies on the counter. in the opposite corner was a disaster zone of books, scattered across the couch, and the tv that sat on the coffee table, resting on the wall. The array of neatly organized video games and game consoles caught his eye. 

"Nice place." Mark said as Jack shut the door. "Thanks!" Jack walked a few steps ahead and gestured to three doors to the closest left of the door. "Those are me, Topaz, and Sapph's rooms over there, and opposite to that is the bath-" Jack started pacing from one wall to another "-room. But it's kinda a mess because we don't use it, y'know, being Gems and all. Also, we don't have any food. Well, we do but its all junk food because even though Gems don't have to eat I kinda have a small sweet tooth and-" Mark's head whipped back and forth as he watched Jack practically run from wall to wall, rambling about his house.

"...Jack...?"

Jack whipped around to face him. "Was I rambling again?" Mark was about to answer yes, when a female voice cut him off.

"Yes."

Mark jumped and span around to face where Jack had pointed to him and the others rooms. Standing in the door farthest to him, was Topaz, arms crossed face un-readable. She nodded at Mark. "Greetings Mark."

"Hi"

There was moment of thick silence before Topaz turned around, walked into her room and shut the door. The silence lingered in the air for a moment, before Mark broke it with a cough. "Well... she seems.. nice?" Jack gave a small chuckle. "Trust me, she'll warm up to you, I promise." Mark turned back to Jack. 

"So, whats the game plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREAMS* THIS IS REALLY SHORT AND I'M SORRY IT'S ITS JUST FILLER FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE


	3. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired it's almost 6 am I just wanna let y'all kno I'm not dead

It became almost routine for Mark to come over to Jack's place, the cabin becoming like a second home to him. After some time, everyone grew used to it. He often just let himself in on the weekends, when they were busy doing... whatever.

Today, he came with plastic bags full of food, hooked on each crease of the elbow. Knocking on the door, he didn't wait for a reply, and opened the door with a shout of "Hello everybody!" 

Jack's green hair appeared over by the hall, his head peeking out of his room. He had a big goofy grin on his face once he saw it was Mark, and he hurried all over to help with the bags. 

He pulled one of the bags off of Marks arm."Mark! I'm so glad to see you, you see I recently got a new game--" He looked inside the bag, and saw the food chillin inside. "oh, why do have food? You know we don't need to eat, right?"

Mark laughed a little. "Of course I do, you don't do a lot of things humans do." He wasn't wrong. They didn't have to eat, sleep, or do any other normal human bodily function. "I just thought that since I've been coming here so much, I might as well stock up."

"Oh no, you shouldn't have, we would have gotten it ourselves if you told us." Jack said, taking the bag to the relatively unused kitchen. Mark followed suit, placing his on the counter beside Jack's. 

When he pulled back, his hand brushed by Jacks for a split second. He looked over at his friend to say something, but he saw Jack looking at his hand, frozen in mid air, strangely. It looked almost like he had a weird, discoloured blush going on.

Did he?

Nah, probably just some weird Gem thing he does... Probably, maybe, I guess

"Jack buddy? You feeling good?"

Jack jumped a bit and brought his hand down to his side almost instantaneously. "Ah, yep! Never been better!" He said, adding an awkward laugh at the end.

"I'll pretend that never happened, so let's get settled in, shall we?"

"Yeah, that sound good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR SHORT FILLER SHIT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER I SWEAR


	4. Discontinued

Hey

Its me, Felicidae, the author.

I'm gonna make this quick

I don't have anymore motivation to work on this, I don't ship it anymore, I'm not in the fanbase anymore, and apparently Septiplier has now been taken too far and it makes both Jack and Mark uncomfortable now,,, I don't know if that's true I heard it on instagram, but incase it is, in honour to respect their wishes, I'm discontinuing this.

Feel free tho to hmu anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Btw the two other gems, Yellow Sapphire and Topaz are just gems I randomly thought of


End file.
